Queer
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: Having sexuality problems is a norm for every teenager and Noa Hinata is no different.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

 **Yes... It has finally come; my Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction! Who-hoo!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _Although Noa Hinata was only nine years old, she could be very wary for a child her age. After her older brothers had once dropped her in a pool without her knowing about it at first, after her mother had promised not to make those snotty nosed brats be her playmates anymore but the following day found the same snot nosed brats playing with her stuff, and her older sister taking her favorite popsicle just by saying that it was expired though it reality it wasn't, and almost everything she has been tricked into; Noa has become a rather wary person._

 _So when Ryōta Kise had come up claiming he wanted to be her friend after being kicked in the balls just the other day by herself, you really shouldn't blame her for being wary. No one in Musashi Elementary School wanted to be friends with 'Kowai Noa', they usually ignored her and went on with whatever they were doing. Not like she cared, she rather liked the others cowering away from her. Made her feel awesome.  
_

 _"Really?" She asks once more, giving the boy a once over. Ryōta Kise, one of the smartest smartest in her class, stood with a determined look on his face. At her question, he nods his head vigorously, a slight shy smile coming to his face. "Why?"  
_

 _"Because..." Well, he hadn't thought this far ahead. He furrows his blonde eyebrows, before exploding in a rush manner. "Because I want you to become my friend."_

 _"Even though I kicked you in the balls?" Her mother would have surely by now pulled her tongue out and began to scrub it with soap if she had heard her. She could see that he was a little disturbed by her choice of words, clearly having been thought that such words are bad words. Nevertheless..._

 _"Y-yeah..." He didn't really want to remember that experience. It was quite painful and he wished that he would never experience something like that ever again. But every time someone brought it up, he swore he could feel the pain once again. "Even if you did that..."_

 _"Okay." Noa knew he was surprised by her answer, or how she quickly agreed to it. She knew it was those stupid students saying that she didn't want friends and would most likely beat someone up if they asked her. "I'll be your friend."_

 _"R-really? Just like that?" Ryōta at first thought he would have had to do more than that to become friends with her. But he was right, Noa Hinata really was different.  
_

 _"Yeah, I like you. You're the first boy to ever not hold my kicking you in the balls against me. I really thought you would hate me after I did that..." Noa trails off, looking over to where she saw the rest of their class were playing on the playground behind the school. She knew some were looking over to where she sat on the swings with the blonde standing in front of her._

 _"Uh... Can you stop talking about that?" Ryōta really didn't want her to keep bringing that up. He lets his mouth move into a pout, fake tears coming to his eyes. He stops this facade when he sees the girl had began to giggle before it became a full blown laugh. "Stop laughing at me!"  
_

 _"No way am I ever gonna let that go, Kise-kun!" It didn't sound like a 'scary' person's laugh. It sounded quite normal to Ryōta's ears to be honest. But he didn't really focus on that right now, a girl who had kicked him in the balls just because he told her she had weird way of walking, was now his friend.  
_

 _"N-Noacchi, stop it!"_

 _"Ha, never!"_

 _And that's really how their friendship had started._

* * *

Teikō Junior High School is an elite school that Noa will be forever grateful she was allowed to attend. It wasn't just because they were known for their curriculum which was rather impressive, if Noa had anything to say about it. It wasn't because she enjoyed her time in her all too awesome club whenever school was dismissed every afternoon, or because her best friend who was an upcoming model attended the same school with her. It was because of...

"I swear every girl that goes to this school is cute." Noa sighs while watching a group of giggling girls past by her, their black pleated skirts swaying with each step they took. "Don't you think so, Kise?"

"I guess..."

Yes, it was because of the cute girls; she didn't really care if she was one herself. She just thought that they were cute and due to Noa's rather petite form and long black hair and large brown eyes, a handful thought so too.

Looking to the blonde, she finds him staring rather bored ahead as they continued to walk. Noa was actually used to this state that Ryōta put on. She had dubbed it 'I can do everything I see and I wish for something new' look. Really, she knew the blonde all too well.

"Awh, what am I gonna do, Noacchi?!" Noa jumped when she was grabbed by the shoulders and was then shaken with vigor by the now whining boy. Her pale hands grasps his as she looked up at him to see tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Pushing his hands off, she fixes her uniform before continuing walking. "Noacchi!"

"Alright, alright..." Noa sighs while looking around. At the current moment, the two second years were walking to their class, and so this give Noa the chance to look around. Knowing her friend, he would most likely want to join a sports club. But, she also knew that he tried almost every club she could think about and usually got bored with them. Looking at the various fields, she began to drop the ones that she knew that he had already tried. "Hmm... Baseball?"

Ryōta shakes his head, clearly having tried that before.

"Right, you already tried that..." Her brown eyes moved onto the next one, but quickly crossed it off already knowing that he had tried that sport before. "You know, this is really hard."

"It's only hard 'cause you're lazy, Noacchi." Ryōta gives the girl a pleading look to continue. "I'll help you with your English..."

"What about-" She really needed that help. English was her worst subject and it just so happens to be Ryōta's best one. But her chance at getting to get the extra help slips from her the moment that stupid basketball hit the blonde's head.

* * *

"I still can't believe he won't help me with my English even though I helped him!" The black haired girl huffs, pushing the music sheets away from her, a pout coming to her face. The three other girls in the room sweat drop when the girl jumped up on her desk and began to pace by walking on each table in the room. "This is an outrage! I was cheated! He tricked me!"

"Uh... Hinata-chan, please come down before you hurt yourself." Maiko Ando, says trying to get the girl from off the tables before a teacher sees her. It was unlikely as their club room's door is closed, but Maiko knew that her friend had the worst of luck sometimes and a teacher might see her through the windows and come barging in at no time.

"Hinata, get down we still have this last part to go over." Miki Umeko must have thought of the same thing as Maiko as she not only voices that but tugs on Noa's hand to get her attention. "Besides didn't you say that you weren't the one to give him the idea of joining the basketball club?"

Noa pauses and looks down before dropping to sit on the table instead. Tsuda Teibi sighs in relief, truly having thought that her friend might have fallen off if it weren't for Miki.

"Still.." But Noa shuts her mouth seeing the look that Miki was giving her and instead picked up the last paper that held music notes on them, a pout to her lips. "I'm only calming down because you asked me to, Ume-chan."

"Anyways, let's continue?" The other two girl nod their heads at the short haired girl's suggestion as Noa continues to sulk behind the paper. "I think we should change the second line to..."

It didn't really take long and soon, the four members of the Chinese Music Club, dismissed for the day. They promised to meet once again on Friday to finish up the week.

"See you later, Hinata-chan!" The dark haired girl known as Maiko waves quite cheerily, as she quickly followed after Miki, seeing as they lived in the same neighborhood and always walked home together. Tsuda was the last to leave when her car appeared. Telling her friend a goodbye, Noa watches as she enters the black sedan before it drives away.

Stretching her hands above her head, Noa lets out a sigh. She isn't surprised seeing a certain blonde waiting outside, a rather cheery smile on his face. It was only a week after the incident with the basketball hitting him in the head and the boy was already practicing. He had told her he would be joining the club next week.

"Done with your sweaty training?" Noa wrinkles her nose playfully at the boy when she is in hearing range. Ryōta gives the girl a look which clearly tells her he didn't find what she had said funny.

"My training isn't sweaty! I don't sweat." Noa scuffs at the words but gives him a grin.

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

A month passed and it seems Ryōta had successfully joined the basketball club and was even in the first string. Noa was happy for her friend, but really she was just glad he was finally out of her hair so that she can finally focus on her own self. She really didn't mind that he seemed to be irritated due to someone known as Kuroko who was acting as his mentor.

"I think that you need to learn from someone 'weak'." Using air quotes, Noa says while they have their lunch. She ignored the oblivious envious stares headed her way, or the group of girls who clearly want to come over to where the two sat, but knew better than to come over.

Even though she was no longer called 'Kowai Noa', Noa could still cause the 'Kise Fangirls' to cower away due to what she liked to call her 'special ability'.

Ryōta doesn't answer her and instead glares into his lunch. It was one of the few times that Noa saw the tween serious and she quietly enjoys the quietness that came with it.

"Oh please, Noacchi." He scoffs. The sneer leaves his face as he puts on an excited look while looking at her. "You are coming to watch the practice game this afternoon, right?"

Right, the game he had with this Kuroko person this afternoon...

"Yep, already told Miki and she said it was okay." For once, she wasn't actually lying. She had learned her lesson the last time to not ever lie to Miki, she would never forget the wrath that was shown to her that day. Noa inwardly shivers.

Noa didn't like basketball and found it extremely boring. But she had made a promise, and she wouldn't break this one. But sitting on the hard bench and watching Ryōta be cornered by bigger boys didn't actually have Noa screaming out her encouragement, she would leave that to the girls present in the second string's gym.

But somehow, he was able to work through it due to the passing of a ball with blinding speed. She didn't know who really passed the ball, but she thought it was weird how she didn't notice the supposedly Kuroko. Ryōta had described the boy to her and Noa would know a blue haired boy any where. Even if Ryōta says he's quite short.

She wasn't surprised when Ryōta's team won the game. Noa just knew he wouldn't lose. He never has and she had always thought he never would. Noa, like she promised, waited while everyone else headed home. She had been listening to music when her friend had finally entered back into the gym looking fresh.

"Hope you didn't have to wait long, Noacchi." Ryōta grins, as the girl gets to her feet and slips the headphones off and placed them securely around her neck. She wasn't allowed to wear them while in school as it wasn't apart of her uniform, so Noa usually kept it in her bag until classes ended. It seems she could wear them when school was dismissed though.

"Nope. So you won, huh?" Crossing her arms across her chest, she raises an eyebrow a smile on her face.

"Of course I did-ssu!" Ryōta rolls his eyes seeing the teasing look coming to her eyes when she heard the slight tick, the smug look on his face never removing throughout the whole ordeal. "I was good eh, Noacchi?"

"I wasn't really paying attention." Noa says truthfully and Ryōta brown eyes widen in disbelief. "Tsuda had bluetoothed this really cool song early on today and well..."

"Noacchi!"

"Is this your girlfriend?" Noa thought she jumped right out of her skin at the sudden voice and looking to Ryōta's right, there stood a blue haired boy. He was staring right at her with an almost blank look except for the slight curiosity in his blue eyes.

"E-eh? When did you get here, Kurokocchi?!" Noa pauses hearing the ending.

 _'I thought he didn't like this guy...'_

"I was here the whole time." The blue haired boy says plainly. Noa holds back her surprise at his words and instead tried to do the most polite thing at the moment.

"Hi. You must be Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, I'm Hinata Noa. Pleased to meet you." Giving him a smile, she reaches out to shake his hand. Kuroko nods and shakes her hand also. "And no, I'm not Kise's girlfriend."

"You are not?" Tetsuya was only curious as to why his blonde teammate would be around another female if she wasn't dating him. From what Tetsuya had gathered, girls usually that hanged around Ryōta Kise was to either gain publicity- due to his work as a model- or to be his girlfriend.

"Eh? You thought Noacchi was my girlfriend?" Ryōta blinks twice from surprise at Tetsuya's words before laughing. "Y-you thought Noacchi was m-my girlfriend?"

"What is so funny?" Looking to the girl, he sees she rolls her eyes at the reaction of the blonde.

"Here we go..."

"What's funny is that you don't know, Kurokocchi." Seeing his confusion, Ryōta calms himself down but the smile never leaves his face. "Noacchi can't be my girlfriend because she's a lesbian."

* * *

 **I honestly came up with this while trying to sleep the other night... Smh anyway please excuse any thing that is not how is it is in either the Manga or anime... This will actually be a slight AU story so please forgive me!**

 **I'll try to update once a week like with my other stories (notice key word try) so please be patient... :)**

 **And as for pairings... well I know what I want to do with that but I guess you guys can vote also?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! XD It's why I put this up so that I can hear what you guys think . So please do...**

 **Anyway that's all for now... any questions just PM me or write it in your reviews,kay?**

 **Love you guys and Goodnight :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

 **Like I promised, a chapter each week :) I'm glad you guys like Noa-chan (or so it seems) I have no experience with um... Lesbians so please don't look too much into it about her sexuality. I'll try my best to make it seem real. But please, remember this is my first time even writing a fic like this .**

 **Anyway, thanks are going out to LynnStark, chibianimefan26, unknownher and Princekat :) Thanks for the encouragement you guys! Also thanks to all those who favorited and followed and even read this XD**

 **Questions will be answered at the end of the chappie, kay?**

* * *

"So, how's school coming along?" Maiko Hinata truly did worry about her youngest, everyone in the Hinata household knew that and so it was no surprise that that was the first question at the table when everyone sat down for dinner. Her dark eyes were trained on the young female who sat between her two older brothers.

Noa looks up from her plate and rolls her eyes. It was a common question that happened every Friday night at dinner. It was the day when everyone- who had time -would sit down together for dinner. And this was the question that was always asked first.

"It's fine, Kaa-chan." She mutters out before stuffing a spoon of white rice into her mouth. She really didn't want to talk about her school life in front of her parents and siblings. It always ended up with someone teasing her about some teenage related question.

"How's Ryōta-kun? I heard he joined the basketball club last month. How's that coming along?" Namie, Noa's older sister, asked clearly wanting to hear how her favorite model was. Her lips form a pout when her sister just ignored her and asked Nori, her biggest older brother, to pass the miso soup to throw some on her rice.

Nori wrinkles his nose at the sight. It clearly disgusted them all how their youngest sister could eat the strangest of combinations together.

Feeling all eyes on her, she stops in her process of putting the soup onto the rice. "What? You guys know I like it like this, so stop staring."

"Doesn't make any difference." Naoki snorts from the right, looking away before he looks back at her with a faux smile on his face. "So, any new girlfriends?"

The question has the whole table going quiet as Sadao Hinata, clears his throat a little to get everyone's attention. Noa gives her brother a glare, which he returns with a cheeky smile.

"I do hope your classes are of no trouble, Noa." Says the man who sits at the head of the table, his brown eyes trained on Noa, who looks away from her brother to give her father a nod.

"Yes, it is, Otou-san." The topic of Noa's sexuality was a sore subject as everyone liked to steer clear of it. After her loud announcement of her sexuality, her father was quite distant with her- which Noa didn't mind the least- and he never did like when the family talked about it. Even if he did say that Noa was allowed to be with whomever she wished, he still didn't accept the fact that his child was a lesbian.

He refused to. And Noa knew it. It was one of the reasons why she hated her father.

* * *

 _"Ne, why are you calling so late. Noacchi?"_ Noa sighs into the phone, letting her head slip off her bed which makes her hair fall down to the ground as she stares at her white floor.

"Just wanted to talk to you, Kise." There's a silence before the blonde responds.

 _"You're Tou-san again, huh?"_ It always surprised her how Ryōta always knew what was going with her every time. Was she so easy to read? Or did he just know her so well? She wanted to believe it was both.

"Kinda. Naoki-nii kinda slipped out a joke about me being a lesbian and Otou-san was angry." Ryōta couldn't sense any distress or anything in his best friend's voice except for her usual bored tone. "Nothing really."

 _"Oh..."_

"Say, can I come watch you practice tomorrow?" Noa lifts a strand of black hair up to the light and purses her lips in thought.

 _'Maybe I should color my hair...'_

 _"Sure! You can meet the others! Oh, I can't wait for you meet Aominecchi and Akacchi, it'll be great!"_ The blonde's cheerful tone makes a smile comes to Noa's lips as she lets the hair go as she flips her phone closed. She really didn't know why she called Ryōta, and she was too lazy to actually think over to see if she could find out why.

Getting up, she quickly flips her light off before slipping into her bed.

 _'I'll think more... after a good night's rest.'_

* * *

"Hina-chin, help me with my home work." Atsushi Murasakibara says just as the teacher walks out of the class, signaling Mathematics' period was up. Noa, who had just closed her math book, looks over to the male that sat right beside her.

"You know, you can never get better at math if you keep asking for me to do it for you." Noa sighs, but takes the notebook from the purple haired boy who doesn't respond and instead just looks away.

"You get Kise-chin to do your English homework." Noa freezes while realizing that he was right.

"Hahaha, Noacchi, he got you!" She scowls at Ryōta, who seems to not notice the look as he is now laughing while pointing at her. Slapping his finger away from her face, Noa gets to her feet with a huff not looking at the two and instead moving to the door. "Eh? Where are you going, Noacchi? Aren't you going to eat lunch with me today? I thought you wanted to meet my teammates."

"No thank you. I'll just go eat with Umeko-senpai and the others." Slamming the door shut behind her, Ryōta and Atsushi are left in her wake of abrupt departure.

"She even left her lunch behind." Ryōta sighs, looking to the bento box that was tied with a white cloth. Atsushi walks over and slips the cloth off, but before he can open it, the door reopens to reveal the black haired girl.

"Don't you even think of opening it, Mura-kun!" She quickly moves back into the classroom and snatches the lunch box away from the rather tall boy who stood at least eight or so inches taller than her. Glaring up at him, she brings the bento box close to her chest.

"You came back, Noacchi!" Ryōta exclaims, hugging the girl to himself. "So does that mean-"

"No, I'm still eating with the girls." Seeing his pout on his face, Noa smirks. "Serves you right for laughing at my non-existent English talking skills!"

Leaving a rather grumpy looking Atsushi over the fact that he couldn't have her lunch, and a depressed Ryōta, Noa made her way to the cafeteria where it doesn't take her long to spot her club members.

"Umeko-senpai, Ando-chan, Teibi-chan!" All three pairs of eyes look up to see a grinning Noa with a bento box in her arms standing beside the table they occupied. "You don't mind me eating with you?"

"Eh? But I thought you usually eat by yourself in your classroom, Hinata-chan." Maiko's eyebrows furrow in confusion as Tsuda slides a little down to make space for her senpai. Being the youngest out of the four girls, Noa noted how quiet Tsuda usually was. How she didn't really speak up unless spoken to and how she seemed to avoid large crowds. She usually hang around the three elder girls, seeing as how they were in the same club.

"Not today! I wanted to eat with you guys." Giving them another cheery grin, she takes the seat while giving Tsuda a quick thanks.

"You want something, don't you?" Miki states bluntly, not looking up from her lunch and instead just slipping a piece of dumpling into her mouth. Maiko and Tsuda look to Noa who puts a hand over her chest as she gasps quite dramatically.

"What? I don't want anything. Can't I just have lunch with my lovely friends and talk about our music club?" Miki finally looks up and her steel grey eyes pierces Noa's making her gulp at the look. She could feel herself beginning to sweat as the older girl continues to stare at her.

"You're not skipping our club meeting this afternoon." Miki says, her eyes moving back down to her lunch. Noa's eyes widen at her words. How did she know? Noa does not have any idea. "You do realize that we have to prepare for the annual end of the term concert?"

"I know, but Kise really wants me to meet his basketball team and well..."

"No."

"But, Ume-chan!" Miki lets out a sigh as a few other students look over to the table clearly wanting to know what was going on. Pinching the bridge of her nose she looks up to see that Noa had a pleading look on her face. "Please!"

"You stay one hour for practice and you can spend your remaining time with your boyfriend." Miki snaps out, looking away annoyed over the fact that she gave up that easily. She was the head of the Chinese club, she had to be strict and make sure that everyone didwhat they had to do. It didn't make sense for them to just join a club and not want to take part in it.

Although Noa usually was skipping out on the club, she was very good with a number of Chinese musical instruments. She even owned all the instruments they had in the club- well except for Miki's guzheng and Tsuda's flute -and was always the one to finish up on the pieces for them to play. That was the reason why Miki flexed with her. It was also the reason why Miki liked her too.

Noa really was a kind-hearted girl. She was just a lazy soul who had way too much time on her hands due to her upbringing.

"How many times do I have to say that Kise is not my boyfriend?!"

She was also her first lesbian friend.

* * *

"Be sure to actually come next Monday?" Miki muttered out just as Noa closed the door to the room. Noa lets out a sigh, fingers aching from abusement due to her spending one hour playing the pipa. Honestly, she was used to the ache by now. It really didn't bother her so much as when she had started playing the instrument three years ago.

The gym that Ryōta had said he would be in took a while for the dark haired female to find. She had to ask a cleaner for directions first, seeing as she really didn't hang around the gyms so much. And her sense of direction was always unpredictable at times.

She could hear the squeaks of their sneakers even before she pushed the large door open. She could hear the shouts from what must be their captain or coach for them to move faster or to do something right. She could also smell the sweat when she closed the door behind her. Noa had a really high sense of smell ever since she could remember. It was one of the reasons why she stayed clear of smelly places or things. Or people.

"Noacchi, you came!" She lets out a yelp when she is embraced by a rather excited blonde, who had somehow sneaked up on her.

Noa shoves the Ryōta away, wrinkling her nose while taking a step back. No matter if his fangirls thought he was a God, he still smelt like dirty socks when he sweat.

"You stink." Noa mutters taking another step back when he moves to envelope her into another hug. Ryōtablinks twice before giving the girl a slight glare, but he understood Noa. She always said that she had super smell.

"Eh? Kise, you brought your girlfriend here?" A slightly deep voice that sounded kind of familiar to Noa has her looking behind her blonde friend to find a rather dark skinned boy with dark blue hair. She remembered him as the boy who had taken her chance at getting extra help with her English and she can't help but scowl at him.

Daiki Aomine blinks twice seeing the look that the dark haired girl was giving him,but before he can ask her what her problem was, a head of pink hair sprang up beside the girl.

"Uwah, she's cute, Ki-chan!" Satsuki Momoi leans in close to the girl, which makes Noa move away from the girl a blush appearing on her face at the close intervention. Satsuki frowns at the girl's behavior, but shrugs it off.

"I don't think practice is quite finished, so maybe you should let your little girlfriend go wait, Kise." Shintaro Midorima says, not moving from his position where he stood near the side that held the water bottles.

"Why does everyone think I'm you're girlfriend?" Noa asks, looking to Ryōta who shrugs his shoulders while giving the girl a sheepish smile. Satsuki blinks her pink eyes in confusion.

"So you're not Ki-chan's girlfriend?" Noa shakes her head to which Satsuki gives Daiki a look which he returns showing his own confusion over the matter.

"Then who are you?" Shintaro asks, not really liking how they weren't getting back to practice. Just because the Akashi and the captain were out, didn't necessarily mean that they had time to slack off. He could already see the other older members of the first string becoming quite annoyed with them being distracted from their place on the court.

"The name's Hinata Noa, Kise's friend and-"

"And Noacchi's a lesbian!" There is silence as the whole gym goes silent at Ryōta's outburst. Noa can feel her eye begin to twitch from annoyance. "Oops... did I say that too loud?"

Just as Noa is about to sarcastically reply, almost the whole gym takes that time to say these exact words:

" **She's a what?!** "

* * *

 **Hmmm... so what you guys think about that? Any good? You know how to respond ;) Review~!**

 **So the pairings...**

 **Uh yeah... Don't really know what I'm doing about that just yet... but you guys can still tell me what pairings you like?**

 **Either please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

 **Alright... Seeing as school will be staring Monday, I decided to give you guys one last update before things get hectic. Reason for late chappie is me procrastinating all summer and having to finish out three S.B.A's for Monday . I know... terrible. Anyway, once school starts updates will not be going on and if they do it will unpredictable.**

 **Reason being that I'm entering my last year of high school (yay me) and that has me in a very tight spot and i have to study... Either way please don't be mad at me. :'(**

* * *

"So does that mean you like Satsuki?" Noa can't help but give the tall boy a deadpan stare, which has Daiki a little confused. A soft hit on his shoulder has him looking to his left to see Satsuki giving him a glare. "What?"

"Don't be mean, Aomine-kun." Satsuki admonishes the dark skinned tween who rolls his eyes while shrugging his shoulders. Daiki didn't really see what the problem of asking such a question.

"It's alright, Momoi-san." Noa gives the girl a slight smile before it drops as she turns her attention to Daiki. "And to answer your question, no I don't like Momoi-san just because I'm attracted to girls. She's just not my type, no offense to you, Momoi-san."

Before he could sprout out more embarrassing things, Satsuki quickly clamps her hand across his mouth while quickly telling the black haired girl it was fine.

"We're back." Comes a voice beside Daiki making him jump away from Satsuki's hold at the sudden voice. "Oh, Hinata-san, I didn't know you were coming here today."

"Hina-chin, what are you doing here?" The black haired girl blinks in surprise at the sudden appearance of Tetsuya before giving Atsushi a wave who stood a little back.

"Hey, Mura-kun, Kuroko-kun." Ryōta, who had been ignored by his best friend ever since his teammates found out about her, heaves a sigh before wrapping a hand around Noa. Noa looks up and raises an eyebrow, which he ignores.

"Ne, since practice is over and Kurokocchi and Murasakibaracchi are back, why don't we go get ice cream with Noacchi?" Looking to his playmates with excitement, Ryōta can't help but put a little pressure on his hold around Noa's neck which makes her scowl as she couldn't get loose.

"If you're buying, I don't see why not." Daiki shrugs while looking to Satsuki who nods her head vigorously, stating that she would love to get to know Noa more. Shintaro, who had stayed a good distance away from the group ever since Noa showed up, was reluctant to go but Ryōta somehow convinced him to go. Kuroko didn't mind and Atsushi, well, they didn't have to tell him twice.

"O-oi, Murasakibara, wait up!" Daiki yells at the taller twelve year old, who had already took off as soon as they had left the gym. Daiki lets out a sigh before taking off after him, yelling that he didn't want Atsushi to take all the blueberry flavored ice cream again.

"You guys seem pretty chummy." Noa comments as she and Ryōta walked a little behind Satsuki and Kuroko, with Shintaro staying a little behind them. Ryōta looks down at the girl to see a slight pout to her lips, she was also having trouble shutting her bag closed since she had just taken out her headphones.

"Aw, are you getting jealous, Noacchi?" Ryōta collects the bag and slides the silver zip close before handing the black bag back over to a now glaring Noa. He blinks in surprise when she snatches from him and begins to quicken her step. "N-noacchi, wait up!"

"Ne, Momoi-san, is it okay if I walk with you and Kuroko-kun?" Noa asks the pink haired girl while ignoring Ryōta's loud protests for her to come and walk with him again.

"Sure, Hinata-chan. And call me Momoi-chan, if you want." Noa gives the girl a quick smile before looking over to Tetsuya, who continues to walk on ahead.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun, you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, Hinata-san."

"You guys are ignoring me, aren't you-ssu?!"

* * *

The ice cream outing was actually really nice and Noa couldn't help but feel a little jealous, which she would never tell Ryōta. It looked like he had found a lot of people that he respected and they seemed like nice friends, and Noa felt as if he would forget about her. Things didn't help her little insecurity when the blonde skipped their karaoke night just because he went a little late into practice with the team.

Noa felt like slapping herself over the feeling, sure Ryōta was her first best friend and they knew each other for nearly four years, but she had to realize that Ryōta needed to make friends with other people other than herself. She herself had made friends with Maiko, Miki and Tsuda. Noa couldn't be possessive over her friend, she needed to let him have his own life out of hers for once.

"Noacchi!" Ryōta had been looking for the girl, and when he had seen her heading toward the direction of her club, he couldn't help but yell out to her. Noa had stopped in her tracks to look over to the blonde who quickly makes his way over to her. "I was looking for you!"

"Could you not yell?" Noa asks, covering her ears slightly while giving him a slight glare. Ryōta couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. "What's up?"

"Well, everyone wanted to see you again! And well, this afternoon we were heading back to get more ice cream, you wanna come?" Noa was surprised by the offer seeing as both Shintaro and Daiki didn't particularly like her. She really didn't care about the dark skinned boy, as she didn't like him either, but she really wanted to get to know Shintaro. He really seemed nice.

"I guess I can." She shrugs her shoulders in a way to make it seem that she didn't really care, when in fact she was excited.

"Alright, Noacchi! You'll even get to meet Akashicchi!" Ryōta pauses hearing no reply and takes a step back when he sees that the girl was now glaring at him. "I'll get going now, bye!"

"Why does he have to be so noisy?" Noa scowls after the retreating form of her best friend but can't help but let a smile inhabit her face. Even though she had known the members of Ryōta's basketball team for a week now, she had still not met this Seijuro Akashi person that seemed to be the captain of the team.

She didn't know what she would have thought, but when the Chinese Music Club time together has come to an end, and she heads over to the First String gym -which she didn't get lost finding- almost the whole gym is empty. Just as she is about to think that maybe they had already headed to the gates of the school and was waiting on her, she is stopped by a voice.

"They're getting changed, you can wait a while." There standing off to the side is a young boy with red hair. Noa has to blink twice at the color before she noticed the second thing about the boy, he was shorter than her by a good three inches too.

"Uh..." She really didn't know what to say. Who was he? She could remember seeing a few times around the school, but she never did learn his name or ever approached him before.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro, nice to meet you, Hinata-san." Noa didn't even know when he had moved and now the red haired boy stood in front of her with his hand outstretched for her to shake. It took her a moment, but she finally did shake it.

"Y-you're-"

"Ah, I see you met Akashicchi, Noacchi!" Ryōta's sudden appearance has Noa thinking that maybe he spent a little too much time with Kuroko, and said blue haired boy walked right behind him. "Well, what do you think?"

"I..." What was she supposed to say? Looking from Seijuro to Ryōta, Noa really didn't know what to say. She was used to Ryōta asking her to tell him what she thought about his friends. But this time, she really didn't want to say he was not what she had thought their captain would look like.

It seemed Seijuro knew exactly what the black haired girl was thinking as he took a step back and give her a half smile. "It's alright, you can say whatever you want. I really don't mind."

It's not what she was meaning to say, but it was the only thing that came out of her mouth along with a teasing smile that had Ryōta looking at her warily.

"Man, Kise-kun. It seems you guys are a rainbow with all the different hair colors I've been seeing ever since I met the team." Noa lets out a giggle before looking to Seijuro who hadn't removed from his place. "Red hair, blue hair, green hair, pink hair? What's next, two toned hair?"

It really wasn't what she had meant to say, but Noa would work with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**

 **Oh my Kami! Who knew Senior year could be so stressful? *sighs* Anyway, I get to update as I have finally finished most of the work load I had to carry in. I still have a batch of school work to carry in next week but it is less and I could do it within a day :3 so I get to update! Yay, right?**

* * *

When Noa had heard that her closest friend was humiliated by one of the regulars on the basketball team, she couldn't just sit in her club when she heard the news. Miki didn't even stop the girl when Maiko had senselessly babbled about what had happened the day before.

The three other members watch on in silence as the black haired girl quietly excused herself from the club meeting and quickly left the room, slamming the shoji door close with quite a lot of force. Tsuda furrows her brows in worry as Miki let out a sigh of exasperation before looking to Maiko with a glare.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have babbled like that! I thought Hinata-chan knew already!" Maiko cowers away from the deadly look squeezing her brown eyes closed.

"I hope she'll be okay." Tsuda whispers quietly, eyes on the vacant space at the table that Noa had been seated not a few moments ago before she left in a flurry.

"Let's just hope she doesn't do anything too bad." Miki mutters as she begins to fix the music sheets on the table that they were sitting at.

"Too bad?" Tsuda repeats in confusion, looking to her senior. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Hinata-chan isn't very nice when she's angry." Maiko shivers at the memory of her once witnessing Noa's wrath.

* * *

"Are you Haizaki-san?" Shōgo Haizaki's mouth forms a sneer as he looks behind him, only to let the snarky comment he was about to say to disappear at the sight of the girl. With long straight black hair -which looked like a very dark brown- that was pulled into a high ponytail with large light brown eyes, he couldn't help but put a smirk on his face.

"Depends on whose asking, beautiful." Noa could feel his dark eyes raving across her body and tried with all her might not shiver in disgust. He didn't really hide the fact that he was checking her out.

"Kise Ryōta's best friend and I'm here to beat your ass." At first, Shōgo didn't believe what the girl had said as he stood there blinking his eyes in disbelief before a laugh erupted from his mouth.

"Y-you're gonna kick my ass, love? Don't make me laugh-" Noa wasn't going to stand there in the middle of a hallway that held a few other students who were more than likely listening to their conversation and let this idiot laugh at her. That's why she threw the punch that was somehow caught by the still laughing silver haired boy.

"Now, love, that's not very nice-" Shōgo's eyes widen as Noa's left foot connected right between his slightly parted feet. His grip on her still clenched fist fell away as he dropped to the floor in pain, hands covering his crutch as he let out a yelp.

"Hmph, don't ever embarrass my friends like that ever again, Haizaki." Noa crossed her hands across her chest as she stared down at the still fetal-positioned boy.

"Shōgo-kun!" A flash of brown and white and a familiar brown haired girl is beside the silver haired boy, hands hovering over his arm. It is only when the girl looks up that Noa recognizes the girl as the same girl that she had seen hovering around Ryōta the past few months.

"What did you do?"

"I just did what might not let him make children for the rest of his life." Noa says with nonchalance while shrugging her shoulders and ignoring the glare the girl was sending her. Turning around, Noa begins to walk away, not even looking back to the two.

Noa avoided all contact with Ryōta as she knew the blonde would berate her for what she did. She didn't need a lecture from him. She found herself back in the club as it had only taken a few minutes to find Shōgo and deliver her 'message'. Although Miki, Tsuda and Maiko give her curious stares, she didn't mention anything and soon the club was finishing up.

After saying her goodbyes, she began to head toward the gate not even looking toward the Gym she knew the blonde would be in at the moment most likely practicing late. It was best if she just went straight home, she couldn't face the boy as she was still angry at him for not telling her what had transpired yesterday. No wonder he hadn't waited for her that day to go home together, he must have been quite sad. Noa knew she shouldn't be mad but...

"He still should've said something." A scowl appears on the black haired girl's face as she continued to walk. Just as she was about to leave the school compound, a voice makes her stop.

"You had a lot of nerve hurting Shōgo-kun like that." Turning around, Noa rolls her eyes at the glaring girl who stood before her.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're here to try and revenge your 'Shōgo-kun''s dignity?" Noa asks the girl. "Weren't you the girl hovering around Kise just a few days ago? What, you're with Haizaki now? Talk about downgrading yourself."

"You're one to talk. You think being around those basketball players and Kise-kun makes you special? I thought you were into girls, guess I was wrong or are girls just not interested in you?" The brown haired girl smirks seeing the slight twitch of the eye Noa reveals at the comment. "What? Don't tell me no girls are interested in a girl like you are? Ha, no one would like such a disgusting girl such as yourself."

"I'm going home." Noa turns around and begins to walk away, which makes the girl's eyes narrow.

"Kise-kun won't always wanna be around you, you know. It won't take long for him to ditch you like a piece of trash." Noa ceases her walk away at the words. "You're afraid of that aren't you, Hinata- _chan_? No one wanting to be friends with you anymore? Those three girls you think are your friends, I bet they think that you're nasty and disgusting just like the rest of people in this school. They're gonna abandon you too. They just feel sorry for you now."

"Is that all you have to say?" The girl blinks her brown eyes in surprise seeing the blank look Noa turns to give her. "You fail to realize hat your supposed way of trying to goad me into your petty argument is not working."

"W-wha-"

"If that's all you have to say, I'll be going now, Fujioka-san."

Kasumi Fujioka grits her teeth in annoyance as she watches the girl continue on her way.

 _'It's now or never, then.'_

"Y-you're think that's all I got, you stupid otoko-onna." Noa's eyes widen at the name as she once again spins around on the girl who gives her a smug look. "What? Did that word trigger something, otoko-onna."

"Don't call me that." Noa whispers, her short bangs now hiding her eyes from view.

"Why not? That's what you are anyway, _otoko-onna_." Her hands clench around the strap of her bag as her teeth grit together.

 _"Eh? Don't call her Kowai-Noa. She's not scary anymore."_

 _"Then what do we call her then?"_

 _"She's otoko-onna, now!"_

 _"Did you hear, Hinata likes girls."_

 _"Huh? Ew, that's gross."_

 _"Otoko-onna~! She's an otoko-onna~!"_

"I'm surprised that no one calls you that, Hinata-chan." Kasumi relishes in the silence from the taller girl, a smirk on her face. "You are after all so tall and sturdy like. You could pass for a boy if you didn't have such long hair-"

"Stop..."

"- And you're into girls too! So you shouldn't be mad that I would call you-"

"Shut up."

"-Otoko-onna."

"That's it, you little-" She doesn't finish it as she drops her bag and lunges at the girl. Before Noa could clamp her hands around Kasumi's slim throat, a rather tall figure steps in between the two, stopping Noa in her attack. Looking up, she is met with half lidded violet eyes staring down at her.

"Mura-kun, get out of my way."

"Hina-chin shouldn't fight." Atsushi pushes out his hand to stop the girl from moving farther, but Noa evades it and sprints past him to the back tracking Kasumi. Just as her hands grab a handful of the now frightened girl's brown hair, a pair of hands grip her around the waist and haul her up in the air and places her on their shoulder.

Noa blinks at the sight of not lavender hair, but blonde before a growl leaves her mouth.

"Put me down, Kise! I'm going to throttle Fujioka into the dirt!"

"Noacchi, calm down!" Ryōta winces when the girl begins to knock rather harshly against his back.

"I won't calm down unless you put me down, dammit!"

"If I put you down, will you promise to not go and harm Fujioka-chan?" Noa stops in her struggle to turn slightly to try and see his face, but due to her position she wasn't able to.

"Fine! I won't, just put me down." Reluctantly, he puts the girl down where she brushes her uniform before looking up at him. Just as Ryōta was about to say something, Noa shoves past him toward Kasumi who stood off to the side with wide brown eyes.

"Noacchi!"

"She doesn't know when to stop, does she?" Daiki sweat drops from his place just past the gate leading out of the school beside Momoi and Shintaro.

"Hinata-chan..." Momoi whispers with a frown, watching as Ryōta blocks the slightly shorter girl from trying to get toward the brown haired girl.

"You should move away from here, Fujioka-san." She didn't know when he appeared, but a blue haired boy stood beside Kasumi with a blank look on his face. "We might not be able to hold back Hinata-san for much longer."

Letting out a slight squeal, Kasumi quickly heads back to the school where she had left her bag and where she might be able to escape from the now steaming Noa.

"Let me just rip some of her hair out, Kise-kun."

"No!"

"Oh come on, I bet you it's just weave she has there. It wont hurt a lot."

"I said no, Noacchi!"

* * *

 **This really was supposed to have a more sad ending but I'm in such a happy mood right now that I can't write anything too sad .  
**

 **Hope it was a great read tho. Review and please comment on what you thought!**

 **Oh and Otoko-onna is a slang term that basically means 'man-woman'. It's a term used for lesbians... or that's what the internet said it is for :3**

 **Anyway, about Noa being called a 'man-woman' well we all know how short most Japanese women (and men ) are and since there are hardly any tall Japanese women (that I've seen or heard about) Noa-chan is taller for her age standing at 165 cm (5'5). Reasons for her being so tall since she is Japanese will be explained later on. She also has an athletic build which will all be explained later on so please wait for it to be revealed .**

 **REVIEW THOUGH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **I swear this is the only story I'm updating lately... *Sighs* BUT I do have my reasons why... Have you guys ever read 'You were conceived next to a tortoise enclosure' by Sungirl92? It's a humor filled fic that I recommend AND it's a AominexOc fic... who wouldn't want to read that?**

 **Anyway, Enjoy Kise's P.O.V cause I really hope it's not OOC .**

* * *

Ryōta really didn't mean to avoid Noa all day, but he knew the girl. If she had known, she would have done something stupid that he would have to save her from. It had happened before, and Ryōta knows better than to tell Noa that he had lost a game to Shōgo Haizaki. And he knows that she wouldn't have taken the idea of the silver haired teen's way of showing him he was better. And not only that, the blonde was also hurt over the idea of losing a game and he didn't want his best friend to see him like that.

So he headed home early, with his basketball teammates and would have made it home early that day if it weren't for the fact that they had forgotten Tetsuya again. So the whole group turned around and made their way back to school, with Satsuki in disbelief over the fact that she had forgotten about the blue haired male.

"Hey Kise, how come your annoying friend didn't visit the club today?" Daiki's question has Ryōta looking beside him to see that the dark skinned teen was looking to him for his answer, blue eyes curiously awaiting the blonde's answer.

"Well-" At that exact moment, the small group just so happens to stop at the gate that lead into the school to find said black haired girl stood just a few feet away from it with her back to them. From the way her shoulders were tensed and the way her fingers clenched around the straps of her bag, Ryōta could only guess that his best friend was about to explode.

Before he can move to stop the girl, Atsushi appears in front of her, stopping Noa in her tracks. Ryōta hadn't even seen when the purple haired giant had moved, but he knew from experience even Atsushi wasn't enough to stop Noa from likely killing the girl that looked close to wetting herself.

Ryōta finds himself moving forward and grabbing Noa around the waist and lifting her up. Unlike what persons might think, she was actually light.

 _'But her hits are powerful.'_ Ryōta winces from both the hits connecting to his back from the female's fists and the shrieks for him to put her down.

"Put me down, Kise! I'm gonna throttle Fujioka into the dirt!" Noa snarls out and Ryōta knows better than to let go of her. If he did, he knew he would regret it and would have Sadao-san to deal with later on. He rather much not like to have to deal with Noa's father's wrath.

"Noacchi, calm down!" Ryōta winces once more when another hit connects to his back. It was futile to even say those words, but he had to try. Noa although might appear to be an easy-going girl at times could lose her temper, and when she did, she usually turned into a raging bull. He even wondered if she saw red when she was this angry.

"I won't calm down unless you put me down, dammit!" Noa yells, and Ryōta could almost feel the glare the female was trying to kill the frighten brown haired girl-who no longer held her sneer- but instead kept backing away at a slow pace as if she were to move any faster, Noa would somehow catch her.

"If I put you down, will you promise to not go and harm Fujioka-chan?" It wasn't like he could keep her on his shoulder until they got home. Maybe even then, he got the feeling Noa would find out where the girl lived just to get her revenge. But, he had to trust her.

"Fine! I won't. Just put me down!" Ryōta's eyes narrow in wariness but he slowly releases Noa.

 _'Why do I have a feeling I made a bad decision?'_ No sooner had he thought those words, the now free Noa shoves him out the way and makes a break for the still present Fujioka. Letting out a frustrated yell of her name, Ryōta quickly moves to block her once more thanking the grueling training Seijuro had put him through to hone in on his reflexes.

With his hands gripping her hands firmly inside his, Ryōta ignores his best friend's snide comments and makes his way over to the gate where Daiki and Satsuki along with an uninterested Shintaro stood waiting.

"Alright, alright! I'm not gonna go after her. Could you let me go now?" Looking down at her, Ryōta raises an eyebrow as the black haired girl glares up at him. "I promise." Reluctantly, he lets go of her hands as Noa rubs her wrists while muttering under her breath about having pathetic small wrists.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Satsuki asks, walking toward the taller girl. Looking up from her wrists, Noa's angry face softens slightly and a blush spreads across her face as her eyes finally take in that she and Ryōta were actually not alone in the compound.

"I-I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Noa murmurs, head lowering from what Ryōta recognizes as embarrassment. "It won't happen again."

"What did the girl say to you that got you so riled up?" Daiki asks, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He had never seen Noa angry before, he has seen her annoyed but not like this ever. It kind of made him think that there was more to the tall girl other than what she let others see.

Noa's lips thin in displeasure and looks down at her shoes, not wanting to meet any of the eyes that were looking at her. She finally looks up and Shintaro's eyes narrow seeing the glint in her brown eyes.

"It really doesn't concern you, Aomine-san. It's alright." Noa's fake smile has Daiki rolling his eyes in annoyance. He knew she didn't like him very much -for what reason, he didn't know- but that didn't mean that she had to lie about everything being alright. The girl looked close to murder just now, and now she was saying it was alright?

"It didn't look alright a few moments ago." Shinatro comments for the first time, echoing what Daiki was thinking. "You should enlighten us seeing as we had witnessed your barbaric ways of trying to solve your problems. We might be able to help you."

Noa's eyebrow twitches at the green haired teen's comment, but doesn't say anything and instead turns to Ryōta, who had been silently observing her.

"S-she called me an otoko-onna." Ryōta's eyes widen at the familiar word and his lips pull downward in a frown.

"Noacchi..."

"That wasn't very nice." Satsuki frowns, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hina-chin isn't an otoko-onna," Atsushi says, enters the conversation a frown also inhabiting his face. "She's the girl that does my home-work, so she isn't an otoko-onna."

"I wonder if I didn't do your home-work if you would have said that." Noa sweatdrops at the purple-haired teen's comment.

"So? Just one little word is gonna-"

"I should take Noacchi home. Maiko-san must be worried why she isn't home yet." Ryōta grabs Noa's hand and begins to walk toward the gate, a smile on his face. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Don't forget Kurokocchi again-ssu!"

The group watches as the two disappear and Satsuki frowns once more.

"I wonder if there really is more to the story than what Hinata-san is letting on." The sudden comment has all four basketball members looking behind them to see their missing blue-haired teammate staring at the spot where Noa and Ryōta had walked away from.

"Wait, Tetsu. You've been here all this time?!" Daiki shouts, backing away slightly disturbed over the fact that he had not noticed the boy before until he had spoken up. This really was getting old.

"I have." Tetsuya replies, not showing any signs that he was angry over not being noticed.

"Ne, Kuro-chin. I think we need to tie a bell around your neck from now on." Atsushi ruffles Tetsuya's hair which makes the bluenette scowl ever so slightly at.

"I'm not a pet, Murasakibara-san."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" The way she stands in front of the door leading into her house, Ryōta gets the idea that Noa doesn't want him around at the moment. "I'm sure Yuzu-san is worried also why you aren't home yet."

"Listen, Noacchi-" The blonde winces when the look in Noa's eyes tell him to not continue.

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened yesterday?" Her words not only show her anger, but if Ryōta listened closer, it also holds hurt. "I had to find out from Maiko-chan about what happened. Why didn't you tell me, Kise-kun?"

His eyes couldn't meet hers and they find themselves staring down at his sneakers as he speaks. "I didn't want you to know."

"What? Why?" He could feel her anger building up again from the way the words are spoken through her teeth. "I thought that after-"

"I was embarrassed, Noacchi." He is finally able to look up and he is met with Noa's face set in surprise. "I was embarrassed that he had beat me and I didn't want you to know I lost the game because..."

"... Because you have too much pride." Noa sighs, closing her eyes before reopening them. They are softer as she gives Ryōta a smile. "I forgot about that. Sorry I got angry with you."

"It's okay, Noacchi." His usually smile returns with a wave of relief seeing as their fight was over. "I'm also sorry I avoided you yesterday and today."

"Apology accepted." Her smile lessens into a serious look and Ryōta finds himself enveloped into a hug. His golden eyes widen at the surprise hug before his arms wrap around the shorter figure. "Thanks for saving me from explaining too, Kise-kun."

He knows what she speaks of and his hold around her tightens ever so slightly. "No problem, Noacchi."

* * *

 _"So now you're not 'Kowai Noa' but 'Otoko-onna Noa'?"_ _Ryōta stares down at the girl who he is surprised to see curled up in a fetal position beside the washroom for girls. "Is it because you said you don't like boys anymore?"_

 _"Just leave me alone, Kise." Her voice trembled and he can't help but think this is the far-cry from the Noa he knew. He knew if she raised her head, tears would be streaming down her face._

 _"I can't do that, Noacchi."_

 _"Why?" She finally looks up and he can see that her eyes are red and swollen from crying. Snot even slid down her nose. "Why can't you leave me alone?"_

 _"Because you're my friend."_ _Ryōta stoops down and watches as her eyes follow his movements. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a handkerchief and begins to wipe the girl's face. She makes no move to stop him and instead just continues to stare at him. "I really don't care if you're into girls now, Noacchi. You're still Noacchi to me."_

 _The girl is silent as she just stares at him, light brown eyes giving nothing away._

 _Finally, she whispers a simple answer that_ _Ryōta thinks he might have heard wrong._

 _"Thanks,_ _Ryōta."_

 _"No problem, Noacchi." Even if he heard wrong, he still couldn't help but give the girl a smile._

* * *

 **I swear, if you guys don't start voting for who I should pair Noa with, I'm gonna pair her with Kise. 3 Lol**

 **Anyway important question for you guys...**

 **Which high school do you think Noa-chan should attend? Please say in your comments!**

 **REVIEW TOO! -_- This is what I need to keep me motivated, you guys!**

 **I still love you guys and goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

 **Whose gonna make another fanfic? Animexxfreakxx is! Lol**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Studying at your place?" Daiki wished he had heard wrong, but the black haired girl nods her head vigorously. The basketball player could feel the wrinkling of his nose in distaste of having to study. "Why?"

"Because if I have to help Kise-kun study, then I should help his friends too," Noa's eyes wander across the small gathering of teens, and Daiki swears her eyes linger on him longer and her nose wrinkled slightly. "It's the most polite thing I can do."

"But I don't want to study." Atsushi says rather bluntly. He wanted to crush the shorter girl when her answer is a simple 'don't care'. But he couldn't do that. If he did, who would do his math home-work? So Atsushi stays silent as Noa continued to talk about what she had planned.

"I know that Mura-kun and Kise-kun need help with maths," Noa murmurs, biting her thumb. "But the rest of you need to tell me what is you need me to help you with."

"Oh! You could help me with my history, Hinata-chan. I've been wanting to correct a few things." Satsuki pipes up from beside a still scowling Daiki. Looking to the dark skinned teen, Satsuki gives Daiki a once-over. "Aomine-kun needs help with almost every subject though."

"Momoi, don't go saying stuff like that." Daiki snaps, giving the pink haired girl a glare. "I don't need help. This doesn't make any sense, anyway!"

"I think it is a wise idea for you to go, Aomine-kun." Seijuro's voice has the small group looking behind them to see he had somehow appeared in the once nearly empty gym without any one noticing. "A study group should help you improve your grades. You do know if you do not improve, you won't be able to play."

Instead of answering the captain, Daiki looks away grumbling under his breath something incoherent while crossing his arms across his chest. Noa knew that that was his way of saying he would be coming and she lets a smirk come to her face.

"I do not mind attending. Maybe Hinata-san can give me a few pointers on the math quiz I'll be taking next Monday." Tetsuya comments.

"Uwah, if Kurokocchi is going then I'm definitely going!" Ryōta exclaims from beside Noa, who looks up at him with a glare.

"Even if Kuroko-kun wasn't coming, you were still coming, baka." The blonde winces from the harsh hit to his shoulder courtesy of a now annoyed Noa. Huffing, the girl turns her attention to the silent green haired boy who stood a little away from the group. Feeling eyes on him, Shintaro looks up to find that the small group was now looking at him.

"I will not be coming." He states, looking back down to the book in his hand that he was currently reading.

"Eh? But, Midorin, don't you want to take a look at my notes?" Satsuki asks, furrowing her brows as her lips pull down in a frown. It wouldn't be the same without Shintaro there.

"I do not need them." Looking to the group, Shintaro narrows his eyes slightly. "And there's not a chance any of you could change my mind."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me change my mind." The group look to the clearly annoyed green haired boy with dead pan looks.

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me, Midorimacchi!"his arm around the boy's neck, a big smile placed on his lips, the only blonde of the group continues to walk pulling a rather reluctant and annoyed Shintaro with him. "Noacchi's place is totally cool."

"Get your hands off me." Shoving his teammate's hand from off of him, Shintaro fixes the collar of his white shirt.

"Is that your lucky item for today, Midorin?" Satsuki asks, eyeing the brown messenger bag that the three-pointer had with him. As if feeling her eyes on his bag, Shintaro places a hand over the bag.

"It is." No other words are said and the group continue to walk in silence until...

"You have got to be kidding me. This is her house?!" Daiki's shout of disbelief has Tetsuya moving a little away from him. He would not like to lose his hearing due his teammate's loudness.

"Yep." Ryōta doesn't seem to be bothered by the open-mouthed reaction of the dark skinned teen, and instead moves to open the gate that leads into the large yard.

"B-but.." Satsuki, feeling sorry for her childhood friend, leads the still stuttering teen through the gate.

"Hina-chin's house is big." Atsushi finally speaks, though his mouth is full from the chips he has stored in a package in his hand.

The cream coating of the paint shines as the sun beats down on it, causing the teenagers to squint. Uniquely twisting fencing keeps the house enclosed, neatly trimmed hedges surrounds the house. The roof is peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows have a royal purple curtains hanging on the other side of them, drawn so that the sunlight can stream through.

"Wow," Satsuki mumbles, removing her hand from Daiki as she notices a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more. "It's really pretty."

"Hey guys!" Their attention turns to a figure running up to them and almost everyone is taken back from the almost always goofy dark haired girl wearing a pleated white skirt and yellow blouse, white pumps on her feet. It seems only Ryōta is not surprised as he gives the girl a hug while chattering away about his walk to her house with the group.

"Um, we should head inside, right?" Looking around, Noa frowns seeing that someone is missing. "Where's Akashi-san?"

"He couldn't make it." Shintaro speaks up, his slight surprise disappearing.

"Oh," Noa blinks seeing the gaping Daiki and her frown deepens before she turns to Satsuki. "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't mind him, Hinata-chan." Satsuki smiles taking hold of Daiki's arm again as they begin to walk toward the double doors that lead into the home. "He's just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Right..."

* * *

"You have a basketball court?!" Daiki really couldn't help the outburst. What was Hinata Noa doing with a basketball court when she didn't even like the sport?!

"Well, yeah." Noa moves a little away from Daiki as his shouting kind of freaked her out a bit."My older brother plays basketball and well..."

Her hand gestures to the fenced off area that Daiki couldn't take his eyes off from. At the moment, Noa was showing them around her backyard (which Daiki corrects is like a park) when he had interrupted her speech on why they had a pond dedicated to koi fish to loudly exclaim why was there a basketball court.

"Naokicchi is actually pretty good. He's even helping me practice too!" Ryōta quips in trying to be helpful. "It's a shame he isn't home right now, though."

"Oh? How come?" Satsuki looks to Noa.

"He's away at school in Akita." Noa answers, beginning to walk away. The group follows with Satsuki dragging Daiki away once again. "He should be home tomorrow. As of now, we got the whole house to ourselves!"

Shintaro's eyes narrow. "I thought you brought us here to study?"

"Well... we don't have to study right away, do we?" Noa looks to the green haired boy and grins. "My mother is actually an Astrologist, Midori-kun. I could show you a few of her stuff if you want to..."

He really shouldn't be so interested in it, but... "I don't see why not." Shintaro relents, pushing his glasses up and looking away just as Noa does a fist bump with Ryōta.

"What about me, Hina-chin?" Atsushi was kind of annoyed that he wasn't getting any of the black haired girl's attention. He didn't want to look at any astrologist work, that was for sure.

"Oh how could I forget about you, Mura-kun?" Noa moves over to purple haired giant with a grin on her face. "I have a whole pantry of goods waiting just for you."

That seemed to get Atsushi going as he quickly asked her where this heavenly place is located before running off to find it.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't make a mess, Noacchi." Soon, Ryōta is off following Atsushi leaving the small group just at the entrance of the house from the back.

"Oh, Kuroko-kun, do you-" Noa blinks seeing the space beside her where the blue haired phantom should be is empty. "Oi, where's Kuroko-kun?"

"Dammit, that idiot must have gotten himself lost." grumbled Daiki who had gotten over his stupor and was now searching the area with his eyes for his friend.

"We should go look for him!" Satsuki's worried look has Daiki sighing before he finally agrees and the two are off, leaving just Noa and Shintaro.

"Hmm... So let's go look at my mother's study, Midori-kun?" A single nod and the last two of the group disappear inside the house.

* * *

It was quite an eventful day for the group of friends. Daiki never got over his surprise of Noa being rich, Ryōta made the whole group sit down to listen to him do Karoke -which wasn't all that bad, Shintaro had become a fan of Maiko Hinata's work, Satsuki never stopped questioning Noa about the rest of her family, and Tetsuya had been found in the pantry with Atsushi as they had a quarrel over which sweets were the best.

Yes, it was quite an eventful day and most of all, they had not even picked up one book, much to Shintaro's annoyance.

"Who's this?" Satsuki asks, picking up a picture from off the rather grand looking fireplace. Noa walks over and looks at it before smiling.

"That's my Oji-chan, Hinata Maji." Noa says rather fondly, taking the picture from Satsuki and placing it back onto the granite surface. "People say that he's a lot like me."

"Then he must be annoying." Noa gives Daiki a glare which the boy ignores and instead focuses on the game Shintaro had somehow convinced him to play- chess.

"I win again." Shintaro announces, once again taking the last piece of Daiki's off the board with his king.

"No way! I want a rematch!" Daiki snaps, glaring down at the glass-made board.

"Didn't you already have your rematch, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya asks from his place on coach where he had been reading a book that Noa had lent him earlier that day. He didn't even look up when a piece from the game is sent flying at him and he instead ducks avoiding it.

"Mine-chin is a sore loser." Atsushi says while eating from a bag of chips as he looked at the game from the same table that the two played the game. Daiki sends him a glare which Atsushi pokes his tongue out at.

"Noacchi, when are Maiko-san and Sadao-san coming home?" Ryōta asks, curiously looking through the selection of DVDs by the flat screen in the living room.

"Don't know." mumbled Noa moving to take a seat on the floor while Satsuki continued to look at the pictures. "Otou-san won't be home until late like usual."

"Speaking of your father, what does he do, Hinata-chan?" Satsuki asks, turning to look at the girl who now had positioned herself to lie on the carpeted floor. "You did tell us your mother is an Astrologist."

"He's the president of the International Kendo Federation." Noa answers, not even looking to see why all had gone quiet.

"Your father is who?" Sitting up, Noa frowns seeing all attention had turned to her awaiting to see if what she had just said was a joke.

"He's the President of the International Kendo Federation." She repeats, now wary of what her friends might do next.

"I can't believe this." Daiki mutters, his head hitting the table with a thud.

"You should believe it, Aominecchi." Ryōta found his teammate's reaction funny if the way his eyes held amusement while looking at the blue haired boy. "Noacchi is actually an accomplished kendo practitioner."

"Really?" Daiki looks to the person in question who nods her head while getting to her feet.

"Actually, when we entered middle-school, the kendo club had badgered Noacchi for almost five months to join their club. She beat them up after awhile when they-" Ryōta is cut off as Noa slaps a hand over his mouth while glaring at him.

"Don't talk about that, Kise! No one needs to hear that." Letting go of her hold around his mouth after seeing that he had gone quiet, Noa turns to the small group and smiles. "Enough about that stuff. Who wants cake?"

* * *

"Noa-chan, where are all the maids?" Maiko looks to her daughter who sat watching television with a bag of chips in her hand. The woman had just arrived home to find her home empty and awfully quiet to only find Noa cleaning up the kitchen.

"I had everyone take the day off as I had some friends over." Noa answers not looking away from the television, stuffing her mouth with salted chips.

"What? How come you didn't tell me?" Maiko steps in front of the television, seeing that her daughter had not answer her, a frown appearing on her face. "I haven't met any of them ever since you joined Middle school."

"Maybe because she embarrassed of us." Namie pouts, poking her head out from underneath a pillow she had thrown over her face from her place on the sofa beside her sister. "I would've loved to meet them."

"That wasn't very nice of you to invite your friends and not tell me about it, Noa-chan." Maiko's frown deepens seeing her youngest daughter only roll her eyes before getting to her feet.

"What's the big deal with me having friends over? If it's such a big deal, next time I'll tell you, okay?" Noa's eyebrow twitches when her mother pulls her into a hug.

"Great! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Yippe..." Noa mutters, nose scrunching up in distaste.

It wasn't like she didn't want her family to meet her friends, it was just that...

"It'll have to be a day when your father has the day off thought," Maiko doesn't notice how her daughter stiffens at the sound of her father actually being apart of the plans. "I'll have to make sure he doesn't bail also knowing him."

... Hinata Sadao wasn't someone who particularly liked any of his daughter's friends.

"I hope Kise-kun will be there." Namie says dreamily, letting out a sigh.

Especially Kise Ryōta.

* * *

 ***hides behind computer* please don't kill me!**

 **How long has it been? Sorry for such a late ( I mean LATE) update . Please forgive me!**

 **So I also changed the title to 'Queer' for obvious reasons :3 Hope you guys on't mind?**

 **Anyway... So Noa-chan is rich :3 Honestly don't know if that is terrible or not? And the fact that her father is the President of FIK (International Kendo Federation)... and she's kinda good at it too... and her brother is a basketball player and goes to Yosen! :p**

 **So much info on her family tho: Her uncle will be a big part of the canon plot when she attends high school tho so look forward for that.**

 **That's all I gotta say! PLEASE REVIEW AND i LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
